NeverNevermore
by F15hface
Summary: What happens after the apocalypse? Will Max ever forgive Dylan, did the others survive and what happened to the 1% of humanity that survived the 99% plan? My first Fanfic. T because im paranoid. Repost after i deleted it
1. Chapter 1

**What happens after the apocalypse? Will Max ever forgive Dylan, did the others survive and what happened to the 1% of humanity that survived the 99% plan? My first Fanfic.**

MaxPOV:

Finally, my life was calm. Or as calm a life can be when you think your one of only four survivors of the apocalypse. Since the scientists released H8E, a disease that makes people rot to death or commit suicide, they have also blown up the sky. How, I don't know. I only know it created a tsunami that swept across the island, but first hit the beach where Fang and I were holding each other, and kissing like our life's depended on it. Somehow we survived, but the rest of the world didn't.

So then, quiz question, why do scientists have a thing for being evil? Who knows, all I know is they're very good at it. Anyways, here I was, on an island with Angel, Fang and Dylan, wishing the latter was dead and my family was alive, or at least up here. Oh yeah, if you don't know what I'm talking about, get off the internet and go read some books already. They're actually quite good, although the flock were just a bit surprised when nudge told them about all of the 'fax' in Max. Anyway, back to now. It's been about a week since the split, and we haven't found anyway into the underground city that isn't blocked or tiny. At least I've got fang with me. Speak of the devil, here he is.

"Hi." said fang, pulling me into a hug. But of course, were teenage mutants with raging hormones, so it quickly became a long, beautiful kiss. Every time I kiss him, it's like the first time over and over again, just, well, better. Gah, when did I become so poetic all of a sudden? We broke apart, just before a tired-looking angel crashed through the remains of my window, gently tapped me, shouted "Tag!" and ran out the other side of the remains of my house. Just because the world has ended doesn't mean you can't have some fun, right? I leaned towards Fang, kissed him gently on the cheek, whispered tag, then leapt out of my window.

Haha, who knew that tag on a destroyed island with three super powered flock members against one super powered clone of a dead boy could be so much fun. Basically, angel would control his mind to make him let himself be tagged, fang would turn invisible, or I would go Warp-Speed mode. Or, we could dive underwater and use our gills to breathe, which Mr engineered-to-be-perfect could not. Eventually, we wore ourselves out, so returned to what remained of our houses to sleep. For once, when angel couldn't sleep because of some disturbing vision, she didn't have to wait ten minutes for me to stop kissing fang so I could help her. And don't worry, its only because Fang had of already crashed out in his house from tiredness from tag. When angel did come, it wasn't with nightmares. "Max?" Angel asked, walking in. "I've got good news!" she said, after seeing I was awake. "Max, the rest of the flock are alive! I heard Gazzy and Iggy plotting to blow stuff up to get out the city!" That made me unleash a squeal of happiness so loud that I woke up Dylan and Fang, and could of come from the mouth of Motor mouth Nudge herself. "Max, are you alright?" Fang asked quietly. "Me? Alright? Hell Yeah!" I screamed, motioning at angel to tell them what she heard.

**OK, that's chapter 1 of my first Fanfic DONE! Ill try and update as much as possible. If you liked it, fave and follow, and don't forget to drop a review if you have any comments. **

**Thanks, **_**Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the plot**

MPOV:  
Halfway through angel explaining what she heard from Gazzy and Iggy's minds, she suddenly stopped. "Guys, I can hear them again!" Angel exclaimed. "Follow me, I know where they are!" She leapt out the window, followed by Dylan, then Fang, then me. Angel led us over the island to where she heard the thoughts loudest.

"Ok guys, look around for a metal hatch or something that will let us in to the caves. Then, call everyone else over and we'll all try to open it. Good?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer, I took to the air. _Max, do we have to do it now? I didn't sleep much before my thoughts were intruded. _**No angel, we have to find them now! **_Ok…_ Just, like, FYI in case you didn't know, angel can read minds and sent you thoughts. Its sometimes pretty scary. Just then I heard a call from my left, sounding like it came from Dylan. I flew over to see what he was shouting about. When I landed, I saw a large steel hatch, with one of those wheel things on them. Since being on that submarine to rescue mom about 8 months ago, I swore I would never see one again. Once Fang landed, we started tying to open it. At first it wouldn't budge, but eventually we moved it about half an inch, but only with all of us trying to open it. "This won't work. We should go back, rest, and come back tomorrow with some stuff to help us open it. I'm sure Gazzy and Iggy left some bombs in their houses before the evac." We flew back slowly because, really, who wants to rush flying. If you can't fly yourself, then you're missing out. We landed, then did the left-fist-stack-thing that the flock and I have done for maybe, I don't know, 5 years? Then we walked back to the remains of our houses. Angel's was made of birch wood, and pink inside, Dylan's was spruce, with the same inside, Fang's was mahogany with black inside, and mine was practically non-existent. I went in through the remains of the doorframe, and lay down in the pile of stolen blankets and carpet to try and stay warm. After about an hour of tossing and turning, I fell asleep. About, maybe, 10 seconds later, I was woken up by a happy and excited not-so-angelic Angel.

"Max come on we've got to go back and open the hatch and see Iggy and Gazzy and Nudge and Ella and your mom NOW!" she shouted. "Ok, I'm comi…" I started to reply sleepily, but angel pushed me out of the window before I could finish what I was saying. "Damn you!" I shouted, unfurling my wings and using the feathers on their ends to rise a bit. I flew to where I could just about see Fang, about 30,000 feet up, over the hatch and carrying the equipment. When I reached him I gave him a quick kiss, then we slowly descended to where Dylan and Angel had already landed. "Ok guys, let's get this open. You've got explosives, Dylan, right? Fang's got the wrench thing; I've got my knowledge of bombs (Gazzy and Iggy taught me a bit about them once) and Angel, try and communicate with them. Lets go!"

**As I said, sorry about the delay. Thanks for reading, and drop a review if you have anything to say!**

**Fin**


End file.
